The invention concerns a peripheral auxiliary system for the automatic feeding and unloading of a stamping/nibbling machine.
Stamping/nibbling machines are used for stamping out finished parts of a prescribed geometry from blanks with a substantial surface area. To guide the blanks, a stamping/nibbling machine of this kind is equipped with a guide bar with which the blank can be moved in a specific area. A stamping head, which is provided with the tool appropriate for the respective application from a related revolving magazine of cutting tools, is used to stamp out parts with the desired geometry. In the operation of a stamping/nibbling machine, the following steps are performed consecutively:
(a) Placement of the blanks: PA1 (b) Stamping; PA1 (c) Removal of the finished parts and any waste pieces; and PA1 (d) removal of the remaining stamped-out blank or the remaining strips.
Until now steps (a), (c) and (d) have usually been performed manually. In the case of modern numerically controlled stamping/nibbling machines specific solutions are already known for the automation of the steps, which, however, work only for specific tool geometries and are integrated, in each case, in the special machine.
One purpose of the invention is to create a peripheral auxiliary system, using an industrial robot, with which the feeding and unloading of a stamping/nibbling machine can be optimized.